


Loud Music.

by jeffdachi



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Ratings: R, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeffdachi/pseuds/jeffdachi
Summary: Lipves au where yves finds her roommate lip using her dildo





	Loud Music.

Sooyoung’s feet dragged as she approached her apartment door, exhausted from another long day. She wanted nothing more than to plop face down on her bed and fall into a well deserved state of unconsciousness. Keying in the numbers on the pad, she was greeted with an annoyingly loud bass that she felt pound her heart.

 

“Ughhh, are you fucking kidding me right now.” Sooyoung groaned as her roommate was once again blasting her music, despite telling her on numerous occasions to turn it down. Jungeun was, for the most part, a fairly good roommate. She was very nice, cleaned well, and pretty responsible. Her only flaw that Sooyoung despised with all her being was Jungeun’s obsession with loud music, and tonight Sooyoung had enough.

 

“Who? Who fucking need music this loud?? Absolutely no one, I’m honestly gonna fight her,” Sooyoung said to herself, seething as she took off her shoes and stomped right to the culprit’s room. Her tiredness long gone, and was replaced with an anger so high, she couldn’t stop from getting red.

 

Barging in, Sooyoung was prepared to give her a piece of her mind, once and for all.

 

“JUNGEUN I SWEAR TO GOD HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL— HOLY OH MY FUCKING GOD I’M SO SORRY!!” Sooyoung, as quickly as she walked in, scurried out of the room and leaned back on the now shut door. It was definitely a scene she was not expecting to walk into and she couldn’t help but close her eyes and feel the heat of the embarrassment rise to her cheeks. Sure, it’s not like she’s never seen a naked woman before, being the self-proclaimed womanizer she’s proud to be, she’s seen many women in similar positions. But, for some reason, she never thought she’d catch her roommate in bed with her back arched, thrusting a large dildo inside of her. It was a sight she never knew she’d really enjoy seeing.

 

Of course, Jungeun was extremely pretty, and during the few times they hung around each other, she was very easy to get along with and was quite a fun person. So, to say Sooyoung hadn’t been attracted to her is a complete utter lie. She just forced herself to not think of her in that way, as to not make it weird for them. But seeing Jungeun like that, did something to her. She couldn’t get the image out of her head, the motion of the dildo going in and out of her.

 

By now, the music had stopped. She paused her dirty thoughts as she felt that that toy looked oddly familiar. Her mind went wild when she finally realized and she burst through the door again, this time red for a different reason.

 

“IS THAT MY FUCKING DILDO?!” Sooyoung yelled at Jungeun who was now sitting up, blanket wrapped around her with a petrified look on her face. Looking down next to poor girl, she eyed the object, and it was indeed her possession. Glancing back and forth from the object to the girl, she couldn’t believe what was happening. Her mind fuzzy, she ran out of the room towards her own, with a slight warm feeling growing between her legs.

 

Jungeun was shocked, scared, embarrassed, all of the above. She had no idea this would happen. Normally, whenever she snuck and used her roommate’s fun sex toys, she would keep in mind when Sooyoung would arrive home so she could return it without getting caught. Of all the times Sooyoung could’ve walked in on her, it had to be when she was using that thing. Tilting her head back, she groaned loudly, part from the humiliation, part from her lack of release. How was she going to face Sooyoung now? Building up the courage, she put on a loose tee and gym shorts, and heading towards her roommate’s room to return her dong.

 

Sooyoung was sitting at the edge of her bed, face flustered and mind occupied when Jungeun walked in. She put the toy on her dresser and clears her throat to announce her presence.

 

“Um, hey,” Jungeun muttered out, now being even more embarrassed, joining Sooyoung on the bed. “I… my bad. Sorry for using your… thing.”

 

Sooyoung turned her head to see Jungeun, and nearly knocked herself out with how she looked. Her messy hair, very obvious flushed face, and an oversized tee that didn’t do much to hide the perky nipples. This, coupled with the previous image that’s burned into her mind, made Sooyoung’s hormones run wild, and she could do nothing but stare. Slightly perplexed by the silent staring, Jungeun cleared her throat again, hoping to get a response soon so she can be done with this whole ordeal.

 

“Uh, Soo… are you okay? I’m very sorry about it and I promise I won’t use it again. Please, please don’t be mad at me,” Jungeun pleaded, hoping her apology would suffice. She knew now there was no way of letting Sooyoung know she had a crush on her, the girl may never talk to her again. But, on top of that, she also really liked Sooyoung as a roommate, and it’s so hard to find a good roommate nowadays. She did not want to have to go through the trouble of finding yet another stranger to live with.

 

The lack of response was scaring her. Maybe Sooyoung was really mad about it. It’s not like she borrowed a shirt or her lotion. No, this was her sex toy, something pretty fucking personal, of course Sooyoung would be mad. Not wanting to aggravate her, Jungeun slowly got off the bed, mumbling yet another string of apologies as she headed for the door.

 

“Did you finish?” The question caught her off guard as she spun on her heels to face Sooyoung.

 

“Wait what?”

 

“Did you… finish?” Sooyoung spoke a bit more clearly, as she rose up walking towards Jungeun with a look in her eyes Jungeun could not decipher.

 

Jungeun was nervous, as every step Sooyoung took forward, she took back. “Hhhh… um, no? Not really. I mean, it’s not that big of a deal,” Jungeun muttered out, as her back hit the wall next to the door. She cursed herself for having zero sense of direction and missing the wide open entrance completely.

 

“Ah, that’s a bummer. You looked like you were having a great time.” Her words sounded deeper than Jungeun has ever heard, and she could not be more aroused. Sooyoung stopped right in front of her, using one hand to tilt the shorter girl’s head up, and the other placed right on her hip. Showing off a mischievous smile, Sooyoung leaned right next to her ear and blew softly, pressing their hips together when she felt the younger girl squirm in front of her. Jungeun felt she was losing her mind as she felt her core get tighter.

 

“If you wanted to use it, you could’ve just asked,” Sooyoung whispered in a breathy tone, “if you let me, I’ll show you how I use them.”

 

Jungeun could not fathom what was happening, she was sure the girl was gonna yell at her. In a somewhat desperate way, she nodded her head, giving Sooyoung the green light to do what she’s been wanting her to do to her. Pushing her hips against the older girl, she turned her head towards her in an effort to capture her lips.

 

Sooyoung easily returned the kiss and they both began a very needy lip locking exchange. Tilting her head for deeper access, Jungeun shoved her tongue into Sooyoung’s mouth in an effort to taste as much of her as possible. It proved to not work that well as Sooyoung pushed her through in a battle for dominance, which Sooyoung was clearly winning. Breaking off their heated make out, Sooyoung dove right for Jungeun’s neck, placing kisses and sucking hard on her skin. She moved her hands down to her butt, squeezing then lifting Jungeun’s legs to wrap around her. Jungeun wrapped her arms around the surprisingly strong girl as she started grinding her lower half into her. Sooyoung found a sweet spot just behind her ear that caused Jungeun to let out a choked moan. It sounded like music to her and made her pussy quiver. Having enough of the foreplay, Sooyoung let her down and with a smack on her ass, gestured for the girl to get on the bed.

 

“Take off your clothes for me and lie on your back, babe, I’m about to make you scream for me,” Sooyoung ordered, heading for the closet as Jungeun did exactly as she was told. She had no idea what she was getting out of there, and when a naked Sooyoung emerged with a 10 inch strap-on, she audibly gasped.

 

“Fuck Soo… what the hell?” Her voice trembled but she couldn’t deny her excitement. She was ready to be pounded by Sooyoung.

 

Sooyoung kneeled onto the bed towards the blonde, grabbing her spread legs to forcefully pull her closer. The dildo rubbed against her lips due to the motion and Jungeun felt herself getting wetter as time went on. Moving her hips so that the plastic can slide between Jungeun’s lady lips, Sooyoung watched as Jungeun threw her head back and let out a loud moan. It was addicting seeing her like this. She wanted to see more of her like this and with that she was determined to destroy that pussy.

 

“Goddamn Jung, why are you so fucking sexy?” Sooyoung grunted out as she placed her hands on Jungeun’s hips, slipping the toy in, stopping halfway she she felt a small resistance. It was easy getting it in because Jungeun was generously leaking. Jungeun just grabbed at the bedsheets, her back arching. She looked with hazy eyes at Sooyoung, silently telling her to put it all the way in. Sooyoung took the hint, and thrusted into her, both moaning at the contact.

 

“Holy fuck baby girl, I really fucking want you.”

 

“Ughh, Sooyoung I wanted you for so long.” The words slipped out before she could stop herself. Looking at Sooyoung, she saw her raise one eyebrow before giving her a soft smile.

 

Sooyoung leaned down, placing a light kiss on Jungeun’s temple, as she began moving her hips, the dildo going in and out slowly and carefully. She didn’t know why, but she wanted to be careful with Jungeun, just in case it would be too much for her. But Jungeun proved otherwise, grabbing onto Sooyoung’s ass and forcing her to move faster and harder. The high pitched moans coming from her made Sooyoung was more desperate than she thought and she sat back up and rammed harder into her. With every contact at the base, Jungeun felt her head get lighter. She couldn’t stop the moans from coming out, and she didn’t want to. This was what she would dream of, how she would pleasure herself.

 

“Alright princess play with your boobs for me,” Sooyoung commanded, wanting nothing more than to see Jungeun play with herself as she gets fucked. Jungeun grabbed ahold of both her tits and started to squeeze and pinch them. It made them both go a bit crazy, and thrusting got even faster. The air was thick and was only cut through with the sounds of their moans. Sooyoung moved Jungeun’s hands away and engulfed one nipple into her mouth, sucking hard as Jungeun entangled her hands in her hair.

 

“Fuck-fuck Soo— ugh.. goddd,” Jungeun uttered in some futile attempt to converse. She could feel herself coming closer and started to squeeze her legs around her, grinding in rhythm with Sooyoung. They pace quickened even more, and Jungeun felt her climax coming. Wrapping her arms around Sooyoung, her back arched off the bed and her nails scratched at the poor girl’s back when she came. Slowing down her speed to let Jungeun ride out her orgams, Sooyoung looked at the girl beneath her, and her heart instantly did a flip. It was addicting to see her like this.

 

As Jungeun came down from her high, Sooyoung slowly pulled the strap out from her and took it off. Jungeun watched as the black haired girl lay beside her and nuzzled her face into her neck and intertwined their legs.

 

“What do you mean you wanted me for so long?” Sooyoung asked, very, very interested in the answer. Jungeun sheepishly remembered her slip up but decided there’s no point in hiding it.

 

“Well, I mean exactly that. Pretty sure I’ve had a fat ass crush on you since I met you.”

 

“Oh Jjija?! Oh… I mean, really?” Sooyoung joked, playfully raising her hand to cover her mouth.

 

“Ew, you know what, I take it back,” Jungeun grimaced at Sooyoung joke.

 

“I’m kidding. I mean, not really. I really didn’t know.”

 

There was a silence that fell. Jungeun couldn’t help but think that a rejection was coming.

 

“I guess you could say I also had a fat ass crush on you.” Jungeun turned to face Sooyoung, bewildered at the confession. She never thought Sooyoung even looked at her twice. Sooyoung just smiled at her, somewhat enjoying the shocked look on her face. It was cute.

 

“So, if you’re not busy, do you mind if I take you out on a date sometime?” Sooyoung asked, half teasingly, half serious. With Sooyoung looking expectantly at her, Jungeun calmed down and answered with a soft, shy “yes.”

 

“Great! Oh but Jung?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Stop fucking playing your music so loud.”

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHH  
> this is my first and only smut, don’t think i will ever write anything like this again. please enjoy :D


End file.
